The Grey Prince Of Slytherin
by Seishinryuu
Summary: SlytherinHarry. The scar gave Harry more than just a part of Tom's soul. His personality, memories, and emotions came with it. When the personalities mix together what will happen? Will power lead him astray? Harry/Daphne Greengrass
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once: I do not own any ideas you recognize, and if I used your idea, sorry. I might own any ideas you don't recognize.

In reading fanfiction for an extensive amount of time, I realized how crappy the stories have been getting, so I have decided to write my own. This story is based in more modern times, so everything is pushed back ten years, Harry's sorting is in 2001, and his incident with Voldemort is in 1991. This will be a Slytherin Harry, as I had hated DH: he kills Voldemort with one disarming spell?? That's the crappiest piece of writing I had ever seen. How can people like it? Harry in canon is about as strong as I picture Tom Riddle in his second year. That is pathetic. This story will have no Ginny or Hermione with Harry, and no slash pairings, unless for spur of the moment humor. This story will probably have a Harry/Daphne G pairing, as for some reason I love that pairing. There might also be some Ronald bashing, i just hate the guy and because the guy is a prick in book 3,4,5,6, and 7.

This story will follow the canon vaguely, but all the years will have many different events. This story is a Semi-Dark but not evil Harry, Gray/Grey Harry, and Neutral Harry. I might change the rating to M later, but not now.

* * *

The bitter October air greeted the trick or treaters on this Halloween night. A lone figure strolled up and he looked around the block, his eyes landed on a the fairly large house, which you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it, his eyes crimson as blood, shone brightly for a second as he walked to the door. "Alohomora," the door swept open, letting him get a view of the living room. The figure heard," Lily! Take Harry, I'll hold him off!" A messy raven haired man entered his view as he smirked," Potter, I have no time to play today." A hail of spells and curses came in his direction "Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Diffindo!!" the man cried, trying to buy some time.

The figure laughed as he waved his wand as a shield with a snake engraved on it materialized. The spells bounced off harmlessly.

The figure retaliated, and a curse came from his wand," Crucio!" The man jumped behind the couch. The spell had missed, but the man was already panting.

"Come out, come out Potter," he cackled, "Crucio!" The man cried out in pain as his body was lifted into the air, every muscle and nerve in pain.

The figure sighed," Unfortunately, I don't have time for this today, Potter. Goodbye, Avada Kedavra." The green light was pushed into the chest of the man, and his body was thrown against the wall with a thud.

He chuckled, Potter was too easy, his lifeless body slumped against the wall, and the cold hazel eyed man clearly was dead. The figure walked up the stairs slowly hoping to further scare the woman upstairs, the wards preventing the fiery red haired woman from escaping. The door swung open, the woman blocking the baby crib with all her pathetic love.

"Move aside mudblood, I just want the child." The woman cried," NO!! NOT HARRY, PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT HARRY!!" The figure sighed," Oh well. Avada Kedavra."

The jet of green light hit the woman in the chest, and she toppled to the ground. He walked to the crib, his red eyes glared into the baby's cool emerald eyes. "Well, young Harry, perhaps you would have been a formidable opponent, but this is the end, goodbye." He had mutual respect for the boy, the boy who didn't even flinch as he stared into his eyes. The figure sighed," Avada Kedavra." The jet of green light hit the baby on the forehead, but it didn't die down. The baby bathed in the green light before the light reflected back at the figure, creating a lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Pain, pain beyond all imagining, as the figure's soul was literately separated from his body, the raw magics created an ember, and soon the house was on fire.

The motorcycle ride was something he could remember for the rest of his life, and what eventually persuaded him to learn to ride one. Years later he could remember a huge man carrying him, easily the tallest man he had ever seen. As the motorcycle landed an old man started to question the giant of a man.

"Hagrid, where did you get that motorcycle?" Dumbledore asked.

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me" Hagrid replied," I've got him sir."

They bent over and saw a sleeping baby, under a bang of silky black hair they saw a lightning shaped scar. "He will have that scar forever." The woman, later identified as Professor McGonagall, gasped. The giant man named Hagrid started crying, and gave the baby what was probably a very shaggy kiss on the forehead, and then started leaking tears.

"Shush!! You'll wake the muggles." McGonagall cried. The giant man sobbed," But I can't stand it!—Lily an' James dead an' poor Harry has to live with muggles-"

"It's sad Hagrid, but be quiet, or we'll be found." McGonagall patted him on the arm. The old man Dumbledore placed the boy on the porch, and took out a letter and placed it into the blanket.

"Let's join the celebration, shall we?" The giant man took off on the motorcycle, and he turned to the woman," I trust I will see you later, Professor McGonagall." the woman just blew her nose at him. He walked over to the middle of the street; his head turned back and whispered to the direction of the baby," Good Luck, Harry Potter." With a swish he was gone, claimed by whatever force had taken him.

As the green eyed baby slept on, on the porch of the house, chaotic forces struggled against the good inside his tiny head. The scar glowed, the dark green clashed with the pink. Emotions and personalities fought to control the baby, then, as the matriarch of the house appeared, the two colors faded to gray, a balance of light and dark, yin and yang.

He had no idea, for the next four years he would be that of a slave, and that at the same moment, millions of people over the world raised toasts to him and spoke in hushed tones," To Harrison James Potter, The boy-who-lived!

* * *

AN: This is the prologue, so the real story will start soon, and I will write longer chapters starting in chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: To Blind-Phoenix, well, the name Harry has always been a little bland for me, so I just went with a longer name, and because I always thought Harold was a weird, and reminds me of newspapers, does Harry make you think of newspapers?(No offence to anyone named Harold, It's just weird Please no Flames??). So I went with Harrison, and didn't add Jameson because two 'sons' would sound kinda bad, so think of it as a tribute for the crappy Indiana Jones movie that came out recently. Another reason why is because I watched the Simpson Movie, and they had Harry Plopper, which was the funniest thing since the spider pig song, which was ten minutes before Mr. Plopper. It just seems wrong to have such a silly name for an awesome character?

In this chapter someone takes Harry shopping! In truth I haven't seen any stories with this person taking him, maybe?

This chapter will feature high canon, well actually all the chapters will feature about 50 canon, so just as a warning, also, Hedwig will not be his owl in this story, feel free to flame me for the most awesome bird in the Potter world, I dare you(I give you a Glare). This and every chapter will feature total Harry Potter awesomeness, so just read.

This Chapter is edited, so in any chapters you find some error include it into the review.

* * *

Chapter One: The Grey Prince Of Slytherin

_The walls caught on fire, and the building crashed down, he laughed, "Pathetic." A figure entered his view, his robes purple, wearing a purple pointy hat, and had a long flowing white beard. He breathed, "Dumbledore," Dumbledore calmly took out is wand, "This is the end Tom-"He cut him off, "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" The two figures dueled, spell and curses flying at each other. The burning building started to shake. The two traded green spells for red, and occasionally s shield was erected from thin air. The air a mile 'round became harder to breath for the two now had an aura surrounding them: a dark green, nearly black for the younger, and a pale pink for the Merlin-Look-alike. The building came down between the two, and the last thing he screamed over the pile of rubble was, "This isn't the end Dumbledore!"_

The boy awoke, sweat dripping from his forehead, clinging on to his scar, and panting like he ran a race. The dream, yet again, of death, and destruction replayed in his mind as he sighed.

About ten years have passed since young Harry was found on the porch of the muggles's home on 4 Privet Drive. Harry lived in the smallest room, and was what people might call an extremely odd boy; after all, weird things happened to weird kids: he had always been cold, and had never liked talking. When they were younger, his cousin Dudley had tried to beat him up; but the thing is Harry always seemed to get out of the way, dodging with unnatural grace and speed.

Once when Harry's unruly hair was cut by his aunt in a way he didn't like, he happened to grow everything back, ever since then; he had just let his hair grow, to his shoulders, just to have better control over his hair.

Harry seemed to be a combination of his parent's best features: He had his father's face, hair color and body structure, but he had his mother's eyes, eyesight, nose, and brain: Harry was a reader no doubt, and spent hours a day at the library. A year ago, when the Dursleys had demanded him to do all the chores, anger had bubbled within him, and he let rage consume him, and he somehow had electricity flowing out his hand, and shocked the entire family, literatelyEver since then, they had pretty much left him alone, and splitting the chores between his aunt and him.

Harry was average height for his age, and seemed to have the ability to worm out of any trouble he could ever find. Harry was also forced to play for the Little Whinging football team since six years old, after Dudley joined the team and after being forced to help Dudley practice, and discovering he had natural talent for the sport. He was every definition of what people would call a cute and charming child. But for some reason he recalled a set of dreams he never had, of torturing and killing people. As his body grew cold thinking this, warmth filled his body, later identified as his mother's love.

"Nephew, wake up," Called his aunt's shrill voice. He awoke, his body covered in sweat, another one of the killing dreams. "Coming Aunt," He quickly put on some sweats and walked down the stairs.

Today was his cousin's birthday. They never had any sort of relation whatsoever, so Harry had gotten him what any child didn't know how to use, twenty five pounds in a giftcard to spend at the local mall. He sighed as he helped cook the breakfast. He calmly ignored the talk between his cousin and his aunt and uncle talking about the number of presents and going to the zoo.

His body went on auto pilot as he cooked, and didn't pay any attention until he heard they were going to the zoo, and he had to go. He sighed, that was going to be another two chapters of reading to catch up on. They piled into the car with his cousin's friend Piers, and headed to the zoo. He stared outside the window, he didn't hate how and where he lived, but he wanted freedom, and wanted to live his own way.

It was Saturday, and many families were at the zoo, Harry had already seen a couple of people he was friends with at school, he was pretty popular at school. They all bought a chocolate ice cream and they had split up for the morning, Harry had left to tag along with his friends, and had a fairly good morning. At noon they met up and had lunch, then proceeded to enter the reptile room. The room was cool and damp, the perfect living conditions for snakes. As his cousin rapped his knuckles against the window of a snake he sighed, for some reason he had always understood what snakes were talking about and could communicate with them perfectly. The day passed without incident, and everyone had a good time.

Summer had finally come, and he had noticed his relatives had been growing uneasy. Their odd behaviors only increased as time went on. Finally after weeks of uneasiness, he had enough," What is wrong Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?" Dudley had finished dinner early and left for his room early.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia said carefully, "There is something you must know. There is another world out there; living along side of us, and your mother was a member of their race. A race that had and has magic flowing through their veins you are one of them, Harry, you are a wizard." She paused, waiting for his reaction. He merely raised an eyebrow, "That actually explains a lot. But why are you nervous now?"

She sighed," There is a school my sister went to, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My sister received her letter when she was eleven. Both my parents were a long line of squibs, and so am I, that means we come from a magical family but we have no magic. Our family had changed our name to escape the shame of not having magic. Lily somehow broke the curse of our line, and was born with magic. So, do you want to go?"

He weighed his options, a no-brainer really and finally smirked," Yes Auntie, I would be pleased to go."

Weeks later just as his aunt said, a single letter written in green ink arrived for him:

Mr. H. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was made in some yellow parchment, and was thick and heavy. The back had a single seal of a coat of arms, a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake around the letter H.

_He opened the letter smoothly and read:_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term starts on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry smirked and wrote a quick letter to Hogwarts, about how he would be attending the school year.

That weekend he entered the Leaky Cauldron with his aunt, after she explained to him the wizarding world and Voldemort a.k.a. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and how he killed his parents. No one noticed them as they walked outside, and he tapped a single brick. The pair walked through after the bricks opened up to reveal Diagon Alley, a magical mall as Aunt Petunia called it.

"Nephew, we will visit Gringotts first, the wizarding bank."

They walked into the building, he noticed the ugly looking creatures, easily a foot and a half shorter than him, and noticed the riddle engraved on the silver door:

_Enter, Stranger, but take Heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

They walked up to a goblin scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment, as it stared at them as his aunt started to talk, "We have come to withdraw money from the Evans' family vault and the Harry Potter trust vault." She handed the goblin two golden keys, one noticeably bigger than the other, as the goblin nodded. "Everything seems fine, Griphook!!"

The goblin leaded them into the cart, along with our favorite Half-giant. The cart sped off beneath the main building, and they stopped at one place as the giant man grabbed one small package. 'He looks sick' thought Harry. Again they sped off on the cart, and he and his aunt stepped out. A moderate sized vault of silver and gold showed up as his aunt grabbed a bagful and finally they stopped at their last stop, a vault for one Harrison Potter. The trust vault itself was larger than the Evans' vault, and gold mounds filled the room. His aunt had explained how one gold galleon equals seventeen silver sickles and one sickle equaled twenty-nine Knuts. He scooped up his money into a moderate sized bag. They stopped before going to do any shopping, and enjoyed some ice cream. Petunia led him into Madam Malkins for robes. A thin blond boy with a pointed chin greeted him as his aunt got his robes for him.

"Hello," said the boy,"Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" replied Harry.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Harry Potter"

"What?" The boy's eye widened in shock and awe.

Harry rolled his eyes, his aunt had described to him in detail why he was famous in the wizarding world, and he just had a dose of what was yet to come. Madam Malkin walked in at that time.

The pale boy, now known as Draco, went on to describe the four houses, Hogwarts, and Quidditch, and rambled on about blood superiority. He was interrupted as a woman walked into the room.

"Your robes are ready, dear," Draco sighed,"well I hope to see you at Hogwarts then, oh and make sure you get sorted into Slytherin, goodness knows we need more talent in that house, my entire family was in it you know."

As they walked to Flourish and Blotts, Aunt Petunia explained what Quidditch, and she explained how the magical government worked, finally they were in front of Flourish and Blotts where there were shelves and shelves of books towered over them. They walked out with quite a bit more than the required amount of books, and their money bags emptier.

The day progressed nicely, and by two they had gotten everything but a wand from the list of items.

"Harry, let's visit the Owl Emporium. If we need to communicate we can use the owl." The store itself was quite large, with cages of what seemed like every type of bird you can ever imagine. The birds ranged greatly, from eagle owls to barn owls. He had his sights on a snowy owl, but one called out to him like none of the others did: a single beautiful peregrine falcon, studying his every feature, and he groaned as he read the price tag, the bird just had to be the second most expensive bird in the shop.

He had already named her Aglaia, after one of the three Graces of the Greek myth, meaning beauty and splendor. She had simply nibbled softly on his ear; apparently it was the way birds show affection, the world was just too weird.

Petunia walked him to the door which read, _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ and a singe wand lay on a purple cushion. She stayed out; apparently wands just didn't like squibs. The room was small, and except for a single chair was pretty much empty, besides the thousands of rectangular boxes which held all the wands.

"Good Afternoon," The voice belonged to a pale eyed man, and seemed really creepy. "Harry Potter, I thought I would see you soon." The man continued,"Your mother bought her first wand her-"but Harry had already zoned out, did that mean his mother had more than one wand?

When he zoned back in Ollivanders was staring at his scar, "And that's where," He tried to touch the scar, but was held back by a hand, with surprising force from an eleven year old, Harry smirked, "Ahh, Mr. Ollivanders, you wouldn't want people to be thinking of what you might be doing to kids in this store do you?" The man continued on as if he wasn't accused with being a pedophile.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," He said softly, "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands." He shook his head, as if to rid of the idea and continued on.

"So Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?" The measuring tape measured many places Harry felt it didn't feel like he needed to: like his shoe size mattered to the wand!

And that was how he got into his present problem, he had waved about half the store's wands by now, and the wand that Ollivander had been for sure was his and kept muttering, "Curious, most curious," Had not worked either, warmth had spread through his body, but it didn't feel right. So now the old man was walking deeper and deeper into the shelves, until he came upon one box, and his hand hesitated.

"Try this one, Petrified African Blackwood, very exotic indeed, and what is a burned ash of a dementor cloak, this wand has been sitting in this store collecting dust for over one and a half millennia, easily the oldest wand still remaining at this store." He handed Harry the dark wand, and Harry felt a rush of wind. He gave it a twirl, and energy consumed him, green and pink exploded in a brilliant flash of colors as his hair stood straight up.

Harry didn't think he had ever seen anyone so excited: Ollivanders was grinning from ear to ear, and was practically jumping up and down. "Brilliant, Mr. Potter, I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter, the man continued on about H-W-M-N-B-N, and rambled about greatness and destiny."

He and his aunt Diagon Alley, and London. As the car drove home he stared out the window, and at dinner he zoned out, even as he crept into the bed relishing the soft mattress of his sore body he couldn't help but think, about the memories of his life, and the memories yet to come.

* * *

AN: So Harry is pureblood after all, next chapter is the train, meeting friends, and the sorting, YAY!! Oh, and can someone answer this question: What is Daphne Greengrass's hair color?? One story I read said dark red, another said dark brown. So R&R. Oh, before I forget, Draco Malfoy will not be his best friend in this story. They will be friendly acquaintances, and certainly will not be enemies over anything trivial. I had to include Hagrid so he could find the stone, and to a review I have edited some parts, minor details. Hargrid was so sick, that he never recognized the other vaults they stopped at, so he didn't talk to Harry. The accidental magic/shock for his relatives were about twice the normal amount of static electricity, so it will wake them up, but not hurt them.

H-W-N-B-N: this is going to be my nickname for Voldemort, as I am too lazy to type it out. So expect Y-K-W also


	3. Chapter 2

AN: So here it is Chapter Two. I edited chapter 1 to certain reviews.

Reviews:

Tumshie: I can't seem to find where I typed dollars, and I didn't even use pounds? And for the falcon, deal with it, I have read stories where he got really weird birds, why would wizards only use for mail, only owls?? Why, what stops them from programming a spell in any birds naval for direction? Why can't they use full fledged eagles? If we can use pigeons, why can't they use birds of prey? Anyway, this is FF, so if you doubt my logic imagine this as an AU world where they have all sorts of birds.

Gethsemane342: They have more respect for him in this story but isn't close at all, so Petunia is cross between calling him Harry, and the formal Nephew. I made a mistake on the Privet Drive, and now I edited it to be 4 instead of 10.

ShadowBasalisk: I agree with the commentary, so I put extra notes on the bottom. The chapters now have no commentary. For the name, Harrison just sounded better on the tongue, and what other choice do I have? Henry? The name is equally as weak as Harold, and how can someone get Harry from Henry anyway. If my name was Henry, I would keep it.

* * *

The Grey Prince of Slytherin

The rest of the month and a half passed agonizingly slowly, which only further weakened his nerves, and butterflies flew in his stomach every time he thought about it.

The night before he barely got any sleep, and proceeded to pack and repack things multiple times, until the racket caused his aunt to stuff a sleeping pill down his throat.

He woke up at around five in the morning, and groaned, another six hours before the train leaves. After half an hour of staring at the ceiling, he sighed and dug a book out of his trunk, labeled, 'Hogwarts, A History.'

The drive was uneventful, and Harry, who was now so nervous had asked his aunt the same question of 'how do you get to platform 9 and 3/4ths' about four times, until she whacked him on the head for being such an idiot. At least he had the decency to turn red.

They got to King's Cross at ten forty, plenty of time for him to find a compartment. "Goodbye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley," He gave them a slight nod, and dragged his stuff out of the car, "See you next summer!"

He gave them a nervous yet cheerful wave, then pushed his cart to the space between platform 9 and 10. He thought he saw a redhead woman talking about the platform, and muggles dragging about five children behind her, boy was she loud, but he paid them no mind and walked through the barrier.

* * *

The platform was fairly crowded, full of families and kids, the families giving hugs and kisses to each other, not having the opportunity to visit each other until Christmas vacation.

The train was scarlet red, with the words, 'Hogwarts Express' on the front. 'Obviously the headmaster was a Gryffindor; the color is such an eyesore.' He thought. The place was starting to get crowded, so at ten minutes of, he lugged his trunk to the back of the train, where an empty compartment welcomed him.

After he put the trunk away he lied down onto the comfortable cushion in the compartment, the night with little sleep was catching up to him. He fought to stay awake, but eventually gave in to exhaustion, and his world drifted to black.

He awoke to the sound of talking, or more precisely, arguing, over him: "We should wake him up, he might want something off the trolley, and it's almost here." A female voice entered his mind, then: "But what if he wants to sleep?" a boy's voice.

He turned to them and cracked open an eye, "Then you shouldn't be so loud, you are almost as bad as that family of redheads, jeez they were like banshees." The two both chuckled, and the boy muttered a, "Weasleys" and introduced themselves:

"Blaise Zabini," the darker skinned boy with curly dark hair.

"Daphne Greengrass," a pretty girl with dark hair, with what seemed to be a touch of green in the sunlight.

He sighed, "Harry Potter." It only earned a muffled gasp and then two pairs of eyes traveling to his forehead. The door opened to reveal a kind faced lady with a trolley full of wizarding candy. They each bought their share, but Harry, who never had any bought as much as two galleons would buy him, which turned out to be too much, as he had to stuff a lot of candy into his trunk. He did eat a few chocolate frogs though, and had gotten a single card of:

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Current Headmaster of Hogwarts _

_Considered by many to be the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, and for discovering twelve uses for dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

The picture of Dumbledore showed a man who he thought liked Halloween a lot, with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes, and a pointy purple wizarding hat, a man who seemed to like Merlin enough to dress up as a dead magical being that died over a thousand years ago.

The compartment door opened then, a girl with unnaturally bushy brown hair, rather large front teeth, and a bossy attitude walked in,

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

Harry glared at her, "It's rather rude to come in without knocking you know."

"Well has anyone seen it?"

"No go away," Blaise spoke up; the girl was already making him annoyed.

As she huffed and closed the compartment door, Harry muttered, "I think I might punch whoever disturbs us next."

As the train scenery changed and the first evidence of sunset set in, the compartment door opened again, showing a red-almost orange haired boy with lots of freckles, and an awed expression on his face,

"Are you really Harry Potter?" A tick mark appeared on Harry's head as he groaned and banged his head against the window. But before Harry could flip the redhead the bird and tell him to screw his overweight mother the boy looked around and gasped,

"Harry! These are Slytherins! They'll kill you! Don't worry, I'll save you!" Without a second thought the redhead grabbed Harry by the arm and tried to drag him out, "I'm Ronald Weasley by the way."

The tick mark on Harry's forehead had grown incredibly large, yet the Ronald still had not noticed it, and rambled on about how great Gryffindor was. Finally Harry had enough, and put all his energy into a punch to the nose, instantly the boy screamed, his nose overflowing with blood and bent a certainly uncomfortable angle.

Harry returned to his compartment still angry at the idiot redhead who tried to kidnap him. Blaise and Daphne almost laughed out loud at Harry, but the glint in Harry's eye kept them silent, yet Blaise chuckled out loud and attempted at a poor cough. Daphne on the other hand, had her lips trembling, both in their minds laughing unceremoniously mentally.

They changed into robes, and Daphne had walked out to change as the two boys changed. The voice on the train was heard, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken up to the school separately."

The train slowed to a dark and small platform. Harry, Daphne, and Blaise saw a huge man waving his large arms, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The first years were led down a steep and narrow path until it spread to see a huge lake. They piled onto little boats and moved across the glassy water of the lake. He saw Rufus, or Roni, or something, apparently no one fixed his nose, as he had toilet paper stuffed in each nostril.

They climbed out of the boats and slowly walked up the pass to the castle, and Hagrid walked up to the great oak doors, "Everyone here?" As they nodded he knocked the great doors three times.

As soon as he knocked the door swung open, a stern looking witch in green robes greeted them as Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration professor. She led them into an empty chamber near the Great Hall and explained that a house here was a family, and the four houses. The three new friends heard Rondalo explain that his brothers said it would hurt to be sorted, and Harry whom already guessed that that was a lie fed them the most outrageous cock-bull story to see how smart they were:

"Ohh," he gasped, feigning shock, "that makes perfect sense, if we attack it head on we become Gryffindors, if we try to outwit it we become Ravenclaws, if we run up and hug it we become Hufflepuffs, and if we pretend to befriend it then kill it we become Slytherins!"

Four fifths of the room blanched, each imagining what they have to do to be sorted into their house. Only one fifth however, saw that it was a total BS story, so they silently shook with laughter.

Then, ghosts materialized from the walls and started trying to persuade people to go to their houses in life. Just then McGonagall returned, "Move along now." They formed two lines and walked into the hall.

Thousands of floating candles were over the tables, and the ceiling looked like the night sky, thousands of stars twinkling at them. Five tables were in the room, four long large tables, and one smaller one. Golden plates and utensil were spread along the tables.

McGonagall placed an old hat on a stool, as the hat cleared its throat and began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I'll tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind:_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_You're safe in my hands (Though I have none)_

_For I am the thinking cap!_

Everyone clapped politely, and Professor McGonagall took out a long piece of parchment, "Abbott, Hannah!" who became a Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan!"-Hufflepuff

"Terry Boot!"-Ravenclaw, which from what Harry could see, easily half their table had glasses, 'I see why they are called the geeks of Hogwarts.'

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"-Ravenclaw

Harry zoned out, thinking about how the hat took different amounts of time to decide each sorting, and paid attention just in time to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!" he saw the bushy haired girl walk to the table with a smile. He was paying close attention to the next sorting though,

"Greengrass, Daphne!" Harry tensed; will he part with his new friend already? His body stiffened as the old hat fell on her head. Blaise, who saw this, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The hand helped, and Harry sent a smile his way, and actually breathed out in relief as the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"

The list went on, only a third of the people were left now, and soon finally, all the tension built up, everyone was sitting or standing on edge for this sorting, whichever table had the B-W-L, would, in fact, gain the most publicity for sure, and would be more renowned in history books,

"Potter, Harry!" He walked forward, his face in an unemotional mask to hide his nervousness, and heard all the mutterings about him, and before the hat was dropped on his head, noticed half the hall leaning forward to get a better look at him.

'So the great Harry Potter finally tries on an old talking hat like me, oh! I am so flattered!' a voice whispered into his ear, he snorted,

'A thousand years of looking in peoples' heads get you this agitated?' the hat gave a mental image of a grin, 'you would make a fine Slytherin.'

Harry mentally replied, 'Then put me there, and save us both time.'

'Ah! But first I must look in your pretty little head! Let's see, hmm your loyalty to strangers is nonexistent, but you have total loyalty to your friends, but not enough Hufflepuff for you, your brain is using twenty percent of it's total capacity more than the average wizard or witch, but you don't study because you have to, so Ravenclaw is also out. I should tell you young Harry, the headmaster-'

'The old codger with the twinkling eyes,' Harry questioned.

'Yes he has insisted- well more like demanded me to sort you into Gryffindor, but I'm a hat, what can he do to me? Well your bravery lies not where those in Gryffindor has, so, in all respects, you are a – "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted to the hall.

Harry was so relieved to be sorted into Slytherin; he had only noticed the entire hall was completely silent mid stride, halfway to the Slytherin table, and saw four people had toppled out of their chairs, the entire staff had their mouth open, and most of the hall had their eyes bulging out, he looked at himself, feigning confusion, "Did the hat take a shit on me?" Harry pretended to play with his hair, and then shrugged, and walked over to the only recently clapping table.

The sorting ended when the sorting hat called Blaise a Slytherin, and he joined Daphne and Harry at the table, and Harry only then realized his black robes were now emerald, and a snake crest was now stitched onto it.

Dumbledore stood up, the twinkling was now gone, and spoke calmly, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Let us start the excellent feast!" 'Hmm, he seems almost normal right now,' thought Harry. But his thoughts were lost as food appeared at the table, and conversations started around the first years.

Harry didn't pay attention though, as a ghost touched his shoulder, and he stiffened, the feeling of cold water dumped on his shoulder only intensified as he turned around to see a ghost with silver stained blood on his royal clothes. The ghost went though a mixture of emotions never seen by anyone in Hogwarts, then finally settled on a smirk, "So one of my blood finally arrives in Slytherin." Harry's eyes widened, and then his eyes narrowed, "My mother's line." The ghost nodded, "Yes, so if you want to learn some ancient family history, come to me." The ghost faded, leaving a stunned table, and hall, whom has never seen the ghost ever talk to anyone, well, more precisely hear.

Harry looked up at the headmaster's table, where all the teachers were now talking to each other, but when he looked at a teacher with a purple turban, pain erupted from his scar, but ignored it, glancing at a teacher with greasy hair and a large nose. He planned to find out who they were soon.

Harry didn't pay much attention when Dumbledore stood up and made announcements, and he remembered anything he heard anyway, it was something he noticed in the muggle school, even when he fell asleep in class he could remember word for word what the teacher said, he only now remembered what the sorting hat had said, twenty percent of extra brain usage, apparently, came with this extra feature, as now it was sort of a hearing 'Photographic Memory' thing, as muggles called it. His hearing noted when Dumbledore mentioned the third floor being out of bounds.

The song was really pathetic, Harry thought: and could tell every one of the teachers had a fixed smile on their face, and Dumbledore beamed down at them, but his was sort of fixed as well. "Ah music, a magic beyond all we teach here! And now bedtime, off you trot!"

The first year Slytherins followed two fifth year prefects; a boy and a girl, to the dungeons, descending down half a dozen staircases, and took about a dozen turns before reaching their dorms, and the prefect had gave them the password, which was, 'Parseltongue' which Harry found out was the ability to speak to snakes, which by chance, the ability he had. The prefects rambled on, "Slytherins are the house no one admires, and we are hated by the school, so stick together. Slytherins are expected to be discriminated against, so look out for each other. Also there is a legend here in Slytherin, that every locked door in the school, including dorms, will open when an heir of the school has come and can speak any of the forgotten magical tongues; Parseltongue, Beast Speech, Aviantongue, and the ability to talk to badgers, which was never passed on to Hufflepuff's descendants. We expect the to prefects from your year to pass this legend on, as no other house remembers or knows this tale, not even the Ravens, to whom knowledge is power."

They were shown to their Slytherin common room, where it was nice and cool, even with a fireplace. The dormitories were small, and only two people lived in each room. When people were selected to each room, Blaise and Harry immediately moved toward each other, not wanting to risk rooming with a moron like Draco's two troll like bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. The two had a nice little room, and had two charmed windows, so they knew the time even under the lake, which was where their dorm was located. The room was connected to the boys' bathroom, which was likewise connected to every separate room for their year.

So after they agreed to explore the castle tomorrow, as today was a Saturday, and class started Monday, he jumped on his bed and closed his eyes, and before he even realized it, Harry was asleep, oblivious to Blaise's reminder of, "You forgot to brush your teeth."

* * *

AN: Well there, chapter two is here! After this chapter things will be a bit slower, an update every few days maybe, so if you see something I did wrong or some error I made, include it in a review. Dumbledore didn't seem so strange because Harry had shocked them all, being a Slytherin when everyone expected a Gryffindor. Oh, the thing with the troll, I got that idea from someone else, a really good story, shame I forgot the name so I'm not taking credit for the idea, as for why the Bloody Baron didn't aproach Lily, I wrote, or typed: 'So one of my blood finally ends up in SLYTHERIN' and Lily wasn't in Slytherin, so he thought she was unworthy, and never aproached her. See you soon!

EXTRA: There is now a poll on my homepage about quidditch and Harry, so vote!


End file.
